paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ben-Chayil Ze'ev
Character Profile Ben is leader of the Celtic Tigers – the ‘medieval specialists’ of the Caerleon Brotherhood, and has been since it's creation almost twenty years ago. He is a dhampir - a male part vampire - and welcomes all races to his Faction, except vampires, whom he does not trust. His one rule is that everyone within the faction must get along. They may not like one another, and Ben may not like them, but whilst they are under 'his' roof, they all share one common enemy, and must put their personal feelings aside for the greater good. History Not much is known about Ben, only that he was born in Cairo, Egypt, in 1928 and moved to Salisbury 20 years ago at the request of his brother Drake. Together the two created the Celtic Tigers - a sub faction of the Caerleon Brotherhood. Personality Ben usually keeps a calm, cool demeanor, no matter the situation he is faced with, and this sometimes reaches a point where he is seen as somewhat brusque to others. But this is because most of the time, he cannot trouble himself for social niceties when the evil of the world continues to corrupt it, destroying the lives of innocents throughout all of time. His calm demeanor and knack for improvisation during even the most volatile situations make him an ideal and well respected leader. He also has supernatural speed and strength that can out-do a normal human, can match a werewolf and other shape changers but cannot match up to a vampire or Svetocha, making Francesca Calvierri the only member of his faction who can outdo him in the training ring. Facts and Trivia * His name literally translates as 'Son of a Courageous Wolf'...an irony considering his father and brothers were werewolves, yet he himself was a dhampir. It wasn't until much later, during his teenage years, that he discovered that his mother had had an affair with a vampire whilst the man he had assumed was his father was away at war, and thus, Ben did not share the werewolf gene like the rest of the men in his family, but rather the vampire gene instead. He considered changing his name after, but decided against it later on, coming to regard the irony as a quirky trait. * Unlike most Dhampir (and even the Svetocha), Ben-Chayil's hair does not change colour when he summons his aspect. He still gains the longer teeth, but his hair does not lighten. It remains black. *His younger brother Drake Ze'ev is a werewolf member of the Tiger Council - the ruling body of the Celtic Tigers. *Took the helpless Svetocha Frankie Calvierri under his wing and mentored her, treating her like his own protege. he is very patronising towards her, and also very protective, not allowing her to go on any dangerous missions unless he is there to ensure her safety. This often tends to drive her insane and the two can often be seen at each other's throats (not literally, though it has often looked like it may just come to that). Behind The Scenes Ben-Chayil Ze'ev is an NPC character created by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. He is based on the likeness of Oded Fehr.